Percy's Big Brother
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: After an accident, Percy and Henry form a mutual big brother/little brother relationship (Special Thanks to Raphianna for the cover image!)
1. Percy's Accident

**Chapter 1: Percy's Accident**

* * *

A.N. Before the story begins, I'd like to welcome you to my first story about Percy and Henry starting a mutual brother-like alliance. Read and Review!

* * *

It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Percy was doing his favorite job, which was pulling the mail. He could feel the wind around his funnel as he sped down the tracks.

"Mail coming through!" Percy whistled happily.

However, there was trouble up ahead. A line of Troublesome Trucks had come loose from a train of James was pulling and were zooming down the tracks like a rocket.

"On! On! On! On!" The Trucks chanted.

Much to Percy's horror, he saw the he was on the same track the Trucks were on!

"HELP!" Percy cried.

Lucky for them, the signalman changed the points just in time. Percy was diverted onto another track through a wooded area.

"Phew!" said Percy, "Thank God for that quick-thinking signalman!"

But there was worse to come. What Percy didn't know was that the track led right to a landfill!

"Oh snap!" Percy cried.

Percy's crew jumped free just as Percy crashed right into a giant pile of junk.

"Percy!" Percy's driver called. "Are you ok?!"

"No!" Percy replied. "I'm stuck!"

"Don't worry, buddy!" the fireman said. "We'll get help!"

Just then, the driver saw Henry on his way back to Tidmouth and flagged him down.

"What's the matter?" Henry asked.

"It's Percy." said the driver. "He's stuck into a landfil and might be hurt!"

Henry was alarmed.

"Hang tight, Percy!" said Henry. "I'll help you out!"

Henry then left, and came back with Thomas, and while Thomas pulled the mail cars away, Henry pulled Percy out of the pile. However, Percy didn't come out unharmed, as his face had a cut in it from a shard of broken glass and there were also splinters in his face, which was causing him to cry in pain. He also had scratches on his paint from thorny branches he had sustained when he went through the brush.

"Don't cry, Percy." said Henry. "I've got you."

Henry took Percy to the Steam Works, where the workmen pulled out the splinters, treated the areas where they had been, treated Percy's cut, and painted over the stratch marks. Soon, Percy was as good as new.

"There you are, Percy, my friend!" said Victor. "All fixed!"

"Thanks, Victor!" said Percy.

Percy then left with Henry and they went back to Tidmouth. When they got back, they found James waiting. He had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Hey, Percy." said James. "I just wanna apologize for your accident."

Percy smiled.

"It wasn't your fault, James." said Percy.

"Indeed it wasn't." said a voice.

It was Sir Topham Hatt.

"I've already spoken to James." said Sir Topham Hatt. "And I too am sorry this happened to you, Percy. And I'm glad no serious damage was caused. And I wanted to thank you, Henry, for helping Percy out."

"It was no problem, sir." said Henry.

Sir topham Hatt then left, and while the other engines fell asleep, Percy talked to Henry.

"Hey, Henry?" asked Percy.

"Yes, Percy?" asked Henry.

"You know, I've been thinking." said Percy. "You were kinda acting like my big brother today."

"Yeah, I kinda realized that, too." said Henry.

"So, I thought, maybe, you and I could form somewhat of a little mutual alliance, you know, watch out for each other like real brothers." said Percy.

"Meaning, I'll be the Big Brother and you be the Little Brother?" asked Henry.

"Yup." said Percy.

"I like that." said Henry. "Let's do it!"

The two then drifted off to sleep, all the while imagining all the times they could share as not just friends, but brothers.


	2. Percy's Thunder Buddy

**Chapter 2: Percy's Thunder Buddy**

The next day, Sir Topham Hatt came to see Percy.

"Percy, there is a new shipment of dynamite waiting at Brendam Docks. I'd like you to collect it and take it to the quarry." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Yes, sir." said Percy.

Percy was about to leave, but Sir Topham Hatt stopped him.

"Now, hold on." said Sir Topham Hatt. "The train is heavy. You must get a bigger engine to help."

"Okay." said Percy. "Is Henry available?"

"As a matter of fact, he is." said Sir Topham Hatt.

Percy smiled. This meant that he could work with his Big Brother!

"Though, just out of curiosity, why Henry?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

Percy and Henry hadn't told Sir Topham Hatt about the pact they made in the previous chapter.

"Um, I'll tell you later." said Percy.

"Oh, okay." said Sir Topham Hatt.

Later, Percy and Henry were double-heading the train of dynamite. Henry was in the front of the train and Percy in front of him.

"Say, Henry?" asked Percy.

"Yeah?" asked Henry.

"When should we tell Sir Topham Hatt about our pact?" asked Percy

Henry thought for a minute before giving his response.

"I think we'll tell him when I believe the time is necessary." said Henry.

"Sounds good." said Percy.

Soon, they made it the quarry, and just as the workmen were done unloading the dynamite, thunder was heard. This frightened Percy, and he immediately went into a shed, which caused Henry to worry a little.

"I hope he's okay." said Henry.

Henry then went over to the shed.

"Hey, Percy." said Henry. "You okay?"

"I guess so." said Percy.

"Hey, I know thunder may be scary, but I was scared of thunder myself when I first arrived." said Henry.

"You were?" asked Percy.

"Yeah." said Henry. "I was also scared of just a few drops of rain, if you remember."

Just then, a giant flash of lightning was seen, followed by an enormous thunderclap.

"Yipe!" Percy cried.

"Shh, shh, shh." said Henry. "It's okay, bud. Big Brother's here."

Just then, Henry had an idea.

"Wait here, Percy." said Henry. "I'll be right back."

Henry then went out of the shed and over to Mavis.

"Hey, Mavis?" asked Henry.

"Yeah?" asked Mavis.

"I'm gonna go for a bit. Can you keep Percy company for me?" asked Henry.

"Sure." said Mavis.

"Thanks." said Henry.

Henry then left, and Mavis went into the shed Percy was in. As he went along his way, Henry could see dark clouds approaching.

"Looks like we're on for one heck of a storm." said Henry.

"You got that right." said his driver.

They soon arrived at Knapford Station, and the driver went into the toy shop.

"Percy's gonna love this." Henry said with a smile.

Back at the quarry, Mavis found Percy trembling in the shed with fear.

"Hey, sweetie." said Mavis.

"H-Hey, Mavis." Percy said shakily.

"Scared of the storm?" asked Mavis.

"Y-Yes." Percy stuttered.

"And that's okay. Storms can be scary." said Mavis.

"They sure can." said Percy. "Though, why are you here?"

"Henry told me to keep you company while he left the quarry for a bit." said Mavis.

"What for?" asked Percy.

"I don't know." said Mavis.

Just then, Percy heard Henry's whistle.

"Hey, he's back!" said Percy.

Mavis then left, and Henry came back in the shed.

"How are you doing, buddy?" asked Henry.

"I'm still scared, but I feel a little better now that you're back." said Percy.

"That's good to hear." said Henry. "Hey, I got you something."

"Really?" asked Percy. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes." said Henry.

Percy did just that, and Henry's driver got out of the cab and stood in front of Percy.

"Can I open my eyes now?" asked Percy.

"Yes you may." said Henry.

Percy opened his eyes, and saw Henry's driving holding up a large green teddy bear.

"For me?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." said Henry. "They had it for 50% off."

"Wow." said Percy. "What a bargain!"

"Yeah." said Henry. "It's yours, little brother."

Percy smiled.

"Thanks, big brother." said Percy.

Just then, Henry had another idea.

"Hey, Percy, wanna learn a cool trick I learned from my driver?" asked Henry.

"Sure." said Percy.

"Well, everytime lightning flashes, we'll start counting." explained Henry. "The higher we count, the further away the storm is."

"Sounds fun." said Percy.

Just then, lightning flashed.

"Alright, here we go." said Henry.

With that, they began counting. They were able to count as high as seven, as thunder boomed right after.

"I think I'm beginning to like this." said Percy.

Another lightning flash lit up the sky, and this time, they were able to reach fourteen. The next lightning flash, they reached twenty-one.

"Hey, it's going away!" said Percy.

"That's right." said Henry. "I think we'll head home when it's completely passed over."

"Good call." said Percy.

Soon enough, by morning, the storm was passed. Very surprisingly, the storm didn't do much damage over then a few trees blown over and power outages in a few small towns. As soon as they were given the all clear, Henry and Percy journeyed home.

"Thanks again for the teddy." Percy said.

"No problem." said Henry.


	3. Big Brother's Fury

**Chapter 3: Big Brother's Fury**

That same morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to the sheds again.

"Good morning, engines!" said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Good morning, sir!" said all the other engines.

"Thomas, Edward, Gordon, James, Toby, and Emily, you all have your usual jobs today." said Sir Topham Hatt. "So, what're you waiting for? Go!"

"Yes, sir!" said Thomas as he, Edward, Gordon, James, Toby, and Emily left.

But Henry and Percy were confused.

"What about us?" asked Percy.

"Oh!" said Sir Topham Hatt. "I was thinking of letting you two have the day off!"

Henry and Percy both smiled. This meant they could spend the entire day together as brothers!

"But, Henry, you are aware that you have to pull the Flying Kipper tonight, right?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

"Oh, yes, sir!" said Henry. "I'm well aware!"

Percy was a little sad that Henry won't be there with him that night, but he refused to let that ruin his day. He planned to enjoy every single moment of his day with his adoptive big brother.

"Come on, Percy!" said Henry. "Let's go!"

"I'm right behind you!" said Percy.

The two green engines sped away, laughing. they sped away so fast that Sir Topham Hatt nearly lost his hat! But Sir Topham Hatt didn't mind. In fact, he chuckled.

"Boys will be boys, I guess." said Sir Topham Hatt. "Wether they're humans or anthropomorphic steam locomotives."

Meanwhile, Henry and Percy were enjoying their quality time. As they went along their way, they gazed up at the clouds.

"Hey, look at that one!" said Percy, pointing. "It looks like a sailboat!"

"And that one looks like an ice cream cone!" said Henry.

"And that one looks like Bertie!" said Percy.

"Yeah, it does!" said Henry.

The two laughed as they continued. Just then, Henry got an idea.

"Hey, Percy, wanna play hide-n-seek?" asked Henry.

"Sure!" said Percy.

"Alright." said Henry. "I'll count and you hide."

"Deal!" said Percy.

Percy then scampered away while Henry counted to one hundred. In no time, he finished up.

"98..99..100!" said Henry. "Ready or not! Here I come!"

Luckily for Percy, they were near Vicarstown Yard, so there were plenty of places to hide. Percy hid between two lines of oil tankers.

"He'll never guess it's me behind here." Percy giggled.

"Hello there!" said a voice.

Percy gulped at the sound of the voice.

"Please, anyone but him!" thought Percy.

As it turned out, Devious Diesel was near.

"I see you, Percy!" said Diesel.

"What do you want?" asked Percy.

"Maybe if you come out of there, you'll see!" said Diesel.

Percy reluctantly agreed, and found that Diesel was with 'Arry and Bert. Diesel saw a green plush arm sticking out from Percy's cab.

"Watcha got in that cab?" asked Diesel.

"It's nothing, really." said Percy.

"Nothing, huh?" said Diesel, who then turned to his goons. "Search him!"

'Arry and Bert did, and they found the teddy bear.

"Hello." said 'Arry. "What's this?"

"Give that back!" Percy demanded.

"You didn't say "please"." said Bert.

Percy groaned.

" _Please_ give it back!" said Percy.

"Hmm." said Bert. "We'll consider it, since you asked nicely."

"Alright, you can have it back." said Diesel. "But first, may I have a look at it?"

"Uh, sure. I guess so." said Percy.

'Arry gave the teddy to Diesel, who, after a quick examination, grabbed the head and tore it right off! Poor Percy began to cry as a result.

"Crybaby, crybaby!" Diesel sang. "Stick your head in pie, baby!"

'Arry and Bert laughed. Meanwhile, Henry was looking all over the yard for Percy when he suddenly heard Percy crying. That sound caused Henry a deep worry.

"Oh no!" Henry thought.

Henry then traced the sound, and found Percy, Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, and Percy's beheaded teddy bear on the ground. The three diesels were taunting Percy, who was still crying. This caused Henry to become deeply enraged. In fact, he was so furious that his face turned as red as James' paintwork.

" **HEY!** " Henry yelled.

The diesels looked on in shock as they saw Henry charging right at them.

"Uh oh." said Diesel.

"Uh oh!" was right for Diesel to have said, because Henry went right up to Diesel and biffed him hard.

" **OW!** " Diesel cried.

" **There's a lot more where** _ **that**_ **came from if you ever mess with my little brother again!** "Henry snapped.

The diesels were too shocked to even do anything else bad after that, so they left, leaving Henry behind with Percy.

"Percy, what happened?" Henry asked in a sympathetic tone.

"They killed Mr. Fluffles!" Percy sobbed.

Even though "killed" probably wouldn't be the right word to describe the fate that had befallen Percy's teddy, whose name was revealed in the last line, Henry knew what Percy meant, and his driver gathered the parts and bits of stuffing that had fallen out and put them in a bag.

"Come on, Percy." said Henry. "Let's go home."

With that, they went back to Tidmouth Sheds, where they told Sir Topham Hatt everything that happened.

"I'm so sorry, Percy!" said Sir Topham Hatt. "Don't worry. I'll have a word with those three diesels immediately!"

But before he left, Sir Topham Hatt gave Henry a little talking-to about biffing other engines. However, much to Henry's relief, Sir Topham Hatt decided to not punish Henry and instead gave him a warning not to do it again. As for Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert, however, they were punished severely. And by that, I mean he confined them to their sheds for the next three weeks. When he was done with the diesels, he went back to Tidmouth, where he took the bag that had Percy's "dead" teddy in it from Henry.

"Don't you worry, Percy." said Sir Topham Hatt. "I'll take it home and give it to Lady Hatt so she can mend it."

"Thank you, sir." said Percy with a smile even though tears continued to rain down his cheeks.

Sir Topham Hatt then left, and when the other engines returned that evening, Henry told them what happened. All were shocked.

"I can't believe that did that!" said Toby.

"It's disgraceful!" said Gordon.

"It's disgusting!" said James.

"And it's despicable!" said Henry.

"Well, I'm just glad it has been dealt with." said Edward.

"Yeah." said Thomas.

Percy then looked at Henry.

"Thanks, Big Brother." Percy whispered. "I owe you one!"

"Dont mention it, Little Brother." Henry whispered back.

However, James had somehow heard that the two green engines called each other.

"Big Brother?" James asked himself. "Little Brother? What's this all about?"

But James decided that now wasn't the time to ask, and he simply decided to wait until another time.


	4. A Bedtime Story

**Chapter 4: A Bedtime Story**

* * *

A.N. Before you read this chapter, I'd like to apologize in advance if this seems a little short.

* * *

Later that evening, Henry was leaving the sheds for the docks, because that night, he was to take the Flying Kipper, but before he left, he spoke with Percy.

"Okay, Percy, I'll be leaving now for the docks." said Henry.

Percy was a little sad to see his Big Brother go.

"Don't worry." Henry said with a smile. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Promise?" asked Percy.

"I promise." said Henry.

Henry then left. Just as he did, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. With him was Mr. Fluffles.

"Here we are, Percy!" said Sir Topham Hatt. "Good as new!"

"Thank you sir!" said Percy happily.

Sir Topham Hatt put Mr. Fluffles on Percy's footplate and left. Percy snuggled his teddy as soon as he felt its softness on his footplate.

"Boy, it's sur enice to have you back." said Percy.

But Percy was still a little sad about Henry leaving. Edward was quick to notice this, and, since Henry's berth was empty, he took that one when he came back to Tidmouth.

"Hey, Percy." said Edward. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah." said Percy with a sigh. "I just miss Henry, that's all."

Edward smiled sympathetically.

"And that's okay." said Edward. "It's normal to miss someone. But, you did hear Henry say he'll be back, right?"

"Yeah." said Percy.

Just then, Edward had an idea.

"Hey, Percy, it's getting close to bedtime." said Edward.

"Yeah, it is." said Percy. "So?"

"So, would you like me to tell you a bedtime story?" asked Edward.

Percy grinned. He loved it when Edward told him stories.

"Oh, yes, please!" said Percy.

Edward chuckled.

"Alright then." said Edward.

Edward's driver then got out a book titled "Happy Birthday, Moon".

"Driver checked this book out of the library in Vicarstown today for his son." said Edward. "Thought maybe you'd like it. It's called "Happy Birthday Moon", and it's by Frank Asch."

"Sounds cool." said Percy.

Edward's driver then opened the book and Edward read it. Sure enough, by the time Edward finished, Percy was sound asleep in his berth like a little baby. Edward smiled at this.

"Sleep tight, Percy." Edward whispered.


	5. The Secret Is Out

**Chapter 5: The Secret Is Out**

That morning, Henry returned. He had rested on the Mainland before coming back to Sodor, and he was more than happy to see his Little Brother again. It showed on his face as he steamed down the tracks toward Tidmouth. He eventually arrived, and Percy was elated to see the Number 3 engine again.

"Welcome back, Big Brother." Percy whispered.

"It's good to _be_ back, Little Brother." whispered Henry.

Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived, which Percy noticed.

"Hey, Henry?" asked Percy.

"Yeah?" replied Henry.

"Do you think we should tell them now?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, I think it's time we let the cat out of the bag." said Henry.

With that, they told Sir Topham Hatt their intentions, and he agreed to let them do it.

"Go ahead." said Sir Topham Hatt.

With that, after all the engines woke up, and after Henry and Percy turned on the turntable to face the others, Sir Topham Hatt spoke up.

"Before I give you your jobs, Henry and Percy have an announcement to make." said Sir Topham Hatt.

Sir Topham Hatt then nodded at Henry, who spoke up.

"Everyone, Percy and I have been keeping a secret from you guys for too long." said Henry. "So, it's time we let the cat out of the bag."

"Two days ago, Henry and I made ourselves a little pact." said Percy. "That we look after each other as brothers. He's Big Brother and I'm Little Brother."

"Nice." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"And I can see why that'd make sense." said Edward. "You're both the same shade of green."

"Yeah." said Thomas. "Not to mention you two look like you actually _could_ be brothers."

"That too." said Edward.

"Well, our secret is out." said Henry.

"And I'm glad." said Sir Topham Hatt. "And now that it is, it's time we all got to work."

With that, Sir Topham Hatt gave the engines their jobs. James, Gordon, and Thomas all got their usual jobs, Edward was to collect some slate from the transfer yards and deliver it to the construction supply yard, and, Henry was given a heavy goods train to Wellsworth, which Percy immediately decided to help him with. Sir Topham Hatt agreed, and soon, Big and Little Brother were double-heading the train.

"You know, Henry, I'm glad we were able to get our secret out." said Percy.

"So am I, little brother." said Henry. "So am I."

"I'm also glad we even made this agreement in the first place." said Percy.

"Too right." said Henry.

Both engines continued on with their journey, both pleased to be not just close friends, but brothers.

 **THE END**

* * *

A.N. As the author of this story, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read my first story. I hope to write more stories as I possibly can within a reasonable schedule. Also, I'd like to take some time to introduce some things I like to write about in my _Thomas & Friends _fandom:

1\. I like to imagine that the engines can eat human food (This is a pretty popular thing on YouTube).

2\. I also like to imagine that arms pop out of an engine's sides or front buffers so they can hold things like books, toys, etc.

3\. Donald and Douglas have an obsession with donuts (I've had this idea since I was 12).

4\. Peter Sam is an artist (I got this idea from how in 2012 I was coming up with hobbies for the Narrow Gauge engines, and art seemed like the best thing for Peter Sam.)

5\. Henry, Percy, and Emily are siblings and Duck, Oliver, and Toad are their cousins. The same goes for Thomas, Edward, and Timothy (If you wanted to know, I like to pretend that Gordon is Thomas and Edward's dad, which would make him Timothy's uncle).

6\. The Narrow Gauge engines are aged as follows:

Duke= 66

Smudger= 13

Duncan= 12

Rusty= 11

Peter Sam= 10

Sir Handel= 9

Rheneas= 8

Skarloey= 5

7\. Sir Handel is a prankster, and Bill and Ben are his hench-engines

8\. I like to make many cultural references in my writings.

* * *

Now, if any of you think anything I listed is weird, I respect your opinion. This is only my take on the show. Also, I base Skarloey's personality on his Seasons 7-12 of the actual show (if you've seen any episodes from those 5 seasons, you'd understand). Again, thank you all so much for reading my first story! And stay tuned for more!


End file.
